


Your guardian angel, deku

by baby345, Lol_bnhalover



Series: Bnha X aphmau [1]
Category: aphmau-fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angel Midoriya Izuku, Angry Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Healing, Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Hes a undercover hero, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really love him, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Trans Character, Trans Midoriya Izuku, Two Minds One Body, aphmau is a cartoon, aphmau is a tv show star, diffrent quirk, he protecc, ill write them as i go along, kawaii chan is here, there best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Lol_bnhalover
Summary: What if Izuku was born with a quirk? Not his parent's quirks, or all might's quirk a completely different quirk. A quirk that transforms the user into an angel-like being. With a pair of angel wings and a sword, Izuku will become a hero. Just like Lord aphmau.his best friend Kawaii~chan is there to help him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [i do not own 'my hero aca' or 'ahpmau']  
> this is something I really wanted to make. This is completely original, which is good. Also yeah, Our little angel deku gets to be an actual angel!  
> and yes this is based on aphmau's series MC diaries. somethings won't make sense unless you see the story so go watch it. It's good. OKAY, on with it! The chapters will probably be a bit longers then this, but I don't know since I really suck at writing.  
> Oh yeah, Deku is gonna meet one of the aphmau charterer's. Can you guess with one?  
> it's the crossover we all needed.  
> [here go watch it](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0dTxWJ6ngULGVMouT4eNBrqvtwZNJ2yX)

Izuku was probably the kindness, sweetness, most caring boy on the earth. At least in Inko's opinion. He cared for the people around him without even thinking about himself. His heart was too big for his body. He would help clean the school, even if no one had asked him to. he'd give others his food if they forgot or dropped theirs. He loved to help those around him, he cared for each and every one of his fellow classmate. He kinda reminded her of a lord taking care of their village. That's where the nickname lord zuku come from. (though only Inko called him that) Even funnier is that his favorite hero next to all might, was a normal woman named Aphmau, from his favorite cartoon. She didn't have a quirk, but she was brave and fearless. She protected her village no matter what. After working hard, she was granted a power. Midoriya always looked up to her. Even if she wasn't real.

  
While other kid would only want things from others, Midoriya was just fine giving. He loved planting flowers and cleaning the street. The other kid seemed to flock to such kindness. Kids kindness towards Midoriya started to Fade at the age of five. Kids quirks seemed to pour in. Leaving poor Midoriya behind as his quirk had not come yet. It didn't matter to little Midoriya though. He keeps a bright smile on his face at all times.

Today, Inko and Midoriya sat in the doctor's office, waiting to see why his quirk hadn't shown yet. Ms.Monday, the doctor, walked into the room.sitting down she read from her clipboard. "Everything seems to be normal. There's no real reason his quirk hasn't shown. There's the possibility he doesn't have quirk altogether, or he just hasn't had an opportunity for it to show. All we can do is wait and hope." Inko smiled at the young woman as her and her son got up and left.

Midoriya was often tested for being quirkless. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but he never let them know that. He just smiled through the pain as if it wasn't there. He had to be strong. He would get his quirk one day and become the greatest hero ever! He would sometimes sit and think about what kind of quirk he would have. His mom's? His dads? Maybe both! Maybe he would be able to shoot fire from his hands or bring thing's to him with his breath. It was exciting to think about! He never gave up hope on getting his quirk. It would come one day and he knew it. He would wait as long as it took.

That waiting lasted three years

It was his eighth birthday and his mother decided she would cook dinner for the both of them. Then they could eat some cake and watch some All might movies. Midoriya sat with his mother at the dinner table, eating the wonderful food she served, katsudon. He gave her a heartwarming smile "Thank you so much, mom" he watched as his mother lit up at the compliment.

"Oh thank you, sweetie. What did I ever do to get someone as sweet as you, lord zuku" she said, smiling bright and happy. Midoriya returns the smile. After finishing their food, Inko begins cleaning up the plates. She tells Midoriya to go enjoy himself but of course, he offers to help anyway. As they were quietly washing the dishes aloud bang startled to two.

Midoriya turns around, confused as to was could make such a sound. His question was quickly answered as there was another loud bang. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the house. "Mom?"

Just then the front door was blown open. The force causing the door the slam into the wall. A hole appeared where the point of impact was. Both Midoriya's streaked with fear as two large men entered the house. The biggest one grabbed Inko, who was screaming not to hurt her baby.

"Let her go!" Midoriya screamed as the guy began to drag her away. Inko tried to bring a knife towards her but failed as the guy then took her arm and broke it in half. Midoriya didn't know what took over him, but before he could even think about it he ran up the guy and plunged the blade that had somehow appeared in his hands into the guy's stomach. With a flutter, he was flying with white wings. The man screamed in agony as Midoriya pulled the sword from his stomach. The guy dropped Inko in favor of calling out to the other guy while running out of the house.

The Sword he had been holding just a minute ago disappeared and he fell to the ground. All he could do was stare at his blood covered hands in confusion. He really couldn't believe what just happened. He, Izuku Midoriya, the biggest coward ever, just stabbed someone   
"I-izuku? Are you all right?" Midoriya ran over to his mother's side tears falling from his eyes

"Its ok mom, I'm gonna call 911. Their gonna make you feel all better" he said as he ran to grab the house phone before running back to Inko. He quickly dialed the number and was met with a female operator on the other end.  
"911 What's your emergency"  
"The bad guys came to my house and they hurt my mommy" Midoriya blued out  
"How badly did they hurt her?"  
Midoriya looked over at his mom and saw her arm. It was at an odd angle, definitely not normal  
"I think her arm is broken"  
"Do you think you could give me your address?"  
"Yes! Its......."

 

The next few hours happened in a blur. The police and ambulance came and took Inko and Midoriya to the hospital. Inko was taken to the ER the get her arm fixed, while Midoriya was questioned about the guys. There wasn't much he could tell them honestly. They were male, big, hair black or brown, and had deep voices. Silver eyes.

Midoriya spent the night at the hospital waiting for his mother's injuries to heal. Midoriya sat by his mother's side, waiting for her to wake up. As he sat there lost his thought, a realization hit him. When that sword appeared in his hands, that could have been his quirk. Jumping up he walked to the middle of the room. Holding his hands out in front of him, he concentrated hard on bringing the sword back. Sadly nothing happened. He began mumbling. "I wonder why it isn't working. Maybe it only works in an emergency. Why did I have wings? What kind of quirk gives you wings and a sword. I've never heard of a quirk like." A soft murmur across the room brought attention back to his mother. He screamed as ran to the side of the bed. Inkos eyes slowly began to open.

She looked over to him "Izuku...?" she says questioningly.

"Yes, mom it's me!" Midoriya practically shouted, tears filling his eyes.

"Izuku my baby, are you ok?" Inko asked worriedly, grabbing his hand with her left one, her right arm currently in a cast. Midoriya wrapped his arms around her as he began to cry into her chest. Inko just sat there, petting his hair and softly telling him how brave he was until he calmed down. After a few minutes, a group of doctors came in to check on Inko. While they were there one of them seemed a bit confused on just what happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how did you get those guy to leave?" a male doctor asked as he cleaned up the scratches on her legs. Inko thought for a moment before simply shaking her head.

"I'm not too sure myself. All I remember is blacking out and when I came to, Izuku was by my side calling the police. The doctor then turned to Midoriya

"Do you know what happened?" Midoriya nodded as he sat up

"I think I was my quirk." he said proudly. Inko looked at him dumbfounded, since when did he have a quirk? What was this quirk in the first place? The doctor finished with Inko. Sitting in the chair, the doctor urged him to tell them what exactly what happened.

"Well when I saw him hurt my mom, I got really angry. So I ran up to him and then out of nowhere I have a huge sword (its huge to an 8-year-old) And cut him. Him the other guy ran away." he finished a smile across his face. Inko seemed even more confused.

"Do you think I could see?" the doctor asked.

"Um, I can't make it happen anymore, it just won't work," he said shyly, looking down into his lap.

"That's ok, don't worry, we're not mad." his mother said comfortingly.

"Did anything else happen ?" dr. Kami asked, still trying to understand the child's quirk.

"Um. Oh! I had wings! Like an angel"

Dr.Kami nodded his head. Slipping out his phone he made a quick note before bounce up. "Well, that will be all. Thank you for the information you gave me" with that he swiftly exited the room. As Midoriya and Inko talked, a light bulb dinged in Midoriya's head.

"Mom! I just remembered something" he said suddenly, jumping onto the floor.

"What is it dear?" Inko asked a soft smile spread across her face.

"I'm just like Aphmau!" he yelled enthusiastically throwing a fist in the air. "Only gaining my power in the face of danger" she smiled.

"You really are my little angel." Inko said, scooping him up with her good arm and cuddling him close. After a few moments, the two fell asleep in holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to help. If you have anything to say, please do.   
> ideas and ships are always appreciated.   
> ba-bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks or all the support  
> this took a cupel of days to write, which is really good for my standards. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written so yay me!  
> just wondering do you have a quirk idea K.C?  
> can't think of one  
> there probably won't be any updates for the next 2 weeks cuz school starts n stuff.

 

After a week Inko was released from the hospital. A dark atmosphere surrounded their home, but she pushed the feeling away. She had to focused on Midoriya. He was robbed of a good night not like he cared but still, she wanted to make it right! There was a problem though. The news about the break-in spread like wildfire. It seems like everyone heard about it. She was stopped at least 5 different times on the way home. Because she is a nice lady, she always gave the same response. "My son ran and called the police. The men left soon after. While they did take some of our valuables, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that my little angel and I are safe!"

Inko sighed as they entered their home. The kitchen was still a mess, with blood and broken plates spread across the floor. "Sweetie, why don't you go to your room and get changed," Inko said tiredly "I'm gonna take a quick nap" Midoriya smiled as he ran to his room

"Ok mommy!" he called over his shoulder. Inko smiled weakly, she really needed to lay down. As she made her way to her room she peeked in on Midoriya. He was playing with his All might action figure. Running around with it, pretending he could fly. It was endearing. The moment she got to her room she quickly changed into something cozy and got in bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Considering she hadn't had any real sleep in a week, it's not surprising.

When she woke up, it was an hour later. She hadn't intended to sleep for that long. Pushing herself off the bed, she walked out into the hallway. Pokeing her head in Midoriya's room she saw him fast asleep on the floor. 'I'm very blessed to have a son like him' Inko thought as she gently picked him up and tucked him into bed. As she walked to the kitchen to clean up, the house phone began to ring. She grabbed in before plopping her plump little body on the couch. _Click_

**"Hello, this is Inko Midoriya speaking"**

**"Ah, Ms.Midoriya. This is dr.Kami"**

**"Oh! Good afternoon doctor, is everything all right?"**

**"Yes, There is a serious matter that we need to discuss regarding you son"**

**"Izuku? Whatever would be the matter?"**

**"It's about his quirk"**

**"Huh? What about it?"**

**"I was looking through some of the things the would cause the quirk reaction he had. I've stumbled upon something"**

**"Oh, what is it?"**

**"This is the angel's quirk, its very dangers. The only way to get it is to absorb the Irene relic. It takes great training to control it. I have no idea how he got it, but if people knew your son had the angel's quirk, they would hunt him down and kill him for the relic. He should wait until he's at least a little bit older"**

**"I understand, but how will he learn to control it?"**

**"I should be able to get a special team to help him gain control. If you could come to the office in a few days that would be great!"**

**"Ok! I'll see you in a few!"**  
_Click_  
"Mom?" Inko turned around to see Midoriya standing in the doorway. Just waking up from his nap. She knew that this would break his heart but this was for his safety.

-0-

"Hey, zuku can you come here for a second" Midoriya walked over to his mother.  
"Yes?" he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"We're getting ready to go to dinner, but first there's something important I need to tell you"

Midoriya began jumping up and down with excitement "What is it? what is it?" he said excitedly

"Zuku dear, I'm gonna need you to calm down for a minute" Midoriya stopped immediately. Looking at his mother with even more confusion. "I know you're going to want to tell your friends about this, I need you to keep your quirk a secret" Midoriya looked at his mother with a look of disbelief and anger.

"W-what!? Why!?" he fussed, sadness overwhelming his little body. "I-i" he watches his mother carefully Waiting for a response, but it never came. She simply wrapped her arms him and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated over and over. Midoriya was heart stuck. How could he be a hero if he couldn't even use his own quirk?

Midoriya began to take quirk control class once a week. He had to take two weeks off school to get the sudden appearance thing to die down a bit. Didn't want him to stab one of his classmates in fear. He learned new thing about his quirk as well. Using it for too long gave him stomach pain and lightheadedness. When they told him he could use his quirk when was a little bit older, he radiated with happiness. He planed to prove all the kids at school wrong. He would be an amazing hero. He would help everyone and beat the villains too. He started taking notes on villain fights when they happened. He started to gather to date about heroes. Their weakness and their strength. It was a little scary, but he didn't mind. He also started taking sword lessons. Well, because his quirk summoned a sword. **(a/n)Pretty self Explanatory if you ask me, but whatever)**

  
It was any other day. MIdoriya was jogging along the boardwalk. It was almost a year since he started quirk training. It was going really well. He still had the fight or flite mood thing. He just picked flite on default anyway so that wasn't too much of a problem. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the person walking towards him. His vision was suddenly filled with pink, as him and the person crashed into each other. "Owie that hurt" the girl he bumped into whined, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, here let me help you" Midoriya said as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Huh? Oh! its ok, Kawaii~chan wasn't looking where she was going" she said grabbing Midoriya's hand and pulling herself to her feet.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Izuku Midoriya" he smiled looking at the girl with wonder. The girl in front of him looked very different from other people. She had long pink hair with black cat ears and tail. "Oh! Hello, Izuku~sempai" Kawaii!chan squeaked, her voice was really high pitched. Midoriya's cheeks turned slightly pink at the name.

"S-sempai?!" she simply nods her head. "You said Kawaii~chan?" he said questing, trying to learn the girl's name. The thought that he was actually talking to a girl made his heart do little summer salts in his chest. The girl looked to the left as if trying to decide whether or not to tell him her name. 'Oh no, what if she thinks I'm creepy!? What if she's still mad about me knocking her over. She did say her head hurt'

Midoriya failed to notice he started mumbling. A giggle and hand on his shoulder made him jump, a natural reflex.

"Aw, Izuku~sempai worries a lot, doesn't he?" Kawaii~chan says "Kawaii~chan isn't creeped out, she actually finds it very sweet that Izuku~simpai stayed and helped. Most people runway when they see Kawaii~chan's ears and tail" he calms down a bit. He feels a little bit sad for her.

"Yeah, people can be so mean for no reason. It's not fair" Midoriya said, crossing his arms. She gave him a bright smile, flashing her cat-like fangs.

"does Izuku~sempai think Kawaii~chan talks weird?" She asks, seeming to need validation.

"It's definitely a little different, but that's perfectly fine. I say it makes you special" he said honestly. Kawaii~chan began to tear up

"That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to Kawaii~chan," she said, wiping eyes " Come on! Izuku~sempai and Kawaii~chan can talk at the beach." She chirped. She quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Dagobah Municipal Beach. The beach was covered in trash. Most of it was washed up by the ocean while some were just dumped here. After a minute of walking, she led him to a clear spot on the beach. "What do you want to talk about?" Midoriya looks over to his new friend.

"I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" she said in a serious tone. Midoriya was taken back. She had changed demeanors so fast. As a friend, he had to trust her

"I promise!" Midoriya said while giving her a reassuring smile. She visibly relaxed.

"Since you've been so nice to me I wanna tell you something" Midoriya focused on Kawaii~chan. They had just met and they were acting like they'd known each other for years."Well, number one, my name isn't Kawaii~chan, its actually Nana Ashida. It's just that everyone in my family looks the same. Pink hair, gold eye, Meif'wa's. I just wanted to be different, stand out, I didn't want to keep being mistaken for my siblings. To solve that, I changed. I turned into Kawaii~chan. A girl who talks weird and adds on to people's names" she looked back up at him with a smile "Thank you for listening, I know we just met but," She took a deep breath before hopping to her feet, sticking her hand out " Kawaii~chan would like to be great friends with Izuku ~sempai!" he grabbed her and stood up.

"Yeah, let's be friends" he smiled. It felt nice to have a friend.

"Here, it's Kawaii~chans number. Text her latter" with that she ran off. Midoriya smiled to himself. He got a girls number and made a new friend all in the same day, great!

 

Everything went smoothly after that. Nothing special really happened. Midoriya was released from quirk training when he was 9and a half. He talked to his dad on the regular. He had left for an overseas trip when midoriya was about 4. His dad was snarky and full of sass. Midoriya kinda picked up some of that, Though there wasn't anyone he could sass. His dad would sometimes take it, he felt bed sassing his mother. There was no way he could sass anyone at school. The only person whom he sassed was K.C.  
Midoriya and Kawaii~chan kept in touch through of the years. She didn't live close to him so they could only meet every other week or so. They would usually talk about All might or MC-diaries. Aphmau had healed Dante in the latest episode. MIdoriya had learned some new things about her well. Her hearing was 20% better than humans. She loved shipping her friends together. She loved swimming, which was weird to him because cats hate water. She explained that Meif'wa's weren't cats, there were some things they shared though. There were some Meif'wa who hated water but kawaii~chan loved it. She also liked seafood and hated cucumbers, go figure.

  
Before he knew it he was 14. It was his third year in junior high. The teacher was talking about how they were going to high school in a year and how they needed to start thinking about what school they were going to go to. "I know you all want to become heroes" at that everyone in the class began cheering and flaunting their quirks **(did I use flaunting right?)** except Midoriya of course. "You know using your quirks in class isn't allowed!" the teacher said.

"Don't group me with these losers. I'm gonna be the best" Bakugou said, jumping up onto the desk.

"You want to go to u.a, right Bakugou?" The teacher asked

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the only one from this shitty school to go to ua!" Midoriya sunk deeper into his chair. He focused on his notebook trying to get this dumb picture of mt. Lady to look right.

"Midoriya, you want to go to ua too, right?" Midoriya sat up immediately. Why, teacher, why? the room went quiet for a moment before everyone exploded with laughter.

"You can't go to ua, your quirkless!" he could hear everyone screaming. A loud exploded in his face scared him. He threw himself to the ground in fear.

"You can't get into u.a with grades alone ya dumbass" Bakugou growled from above him." You're even more worthless than the rest of these losers. Your Quirkless! the low of the lowest! " Bakegou yelled from above him. Rage filling him from head to toe.  
-Ring-  
'Saved by the bell' Midoriya thought as he got up, grabbed his things and high-tailed outta there. He could feel the glares his classmates were giving his trough out the next class. He wanted to cry tears of joy when the bell rang to signal the end of the day. As he was putting his things away, Bakugou grabbed his notebook. "Hey that's mine, give it back!" he said, making grabbing motions at his book.

"No fucking way" Bakugou put his hand on either side of the book and blew it up.

"No!" Midoriya screamed as he then threw his book out the window. Bakugou placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Let's make this clear, I'm gonna be the only one from this pathetic school that will go to ua. It'd be best if you just didn't apply" bakugou said calmly. Midoriya wanted to push him away, tell him that he was gonna become hero no matter what but he couldn't. Bakugou was putting heat on his hand so it would burn him. Bakugou removed his hand and walked away. "Ya know there is a way for you to get a quirk" he called from the doorway. Midoriya continued to sare out the window. "Take a leap of faith off the roof and pry you'll have a quirk in your next life." Miidoriya spun around so fast he should have gotten whiplash. Bakugou simply laughed as him and his 'friends' walked away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a draft for a while since I've been working on it.  
> also, I thought this chapter was going to be about 1500 words long. I was very, very wrong  
> and again I ask u for quirk idea's for K.C  
> if you wanna know what Kawaii~chan looks like [shes just a cute little kitty](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=BAjGzu2A&id=BDD39E3998C078A8695B03795025B0B855F3F4B0&thid=OIP.BAjGzu2AxICa0XYVClOVvQHaHa&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fpre07.deviantart.net%2f90d1%2fth%2fpre%2fi%2f2015%2f263%2fc%2fd%2fkawaii_chan_by_fisshfacce480-d9abhp8.jpg&exph=894&expw=894&q=kawaii+chan%27s+mystreet+name&simid=608021982711448969&selectedIndex=26) and also yeah K.C's backstory is actually her MyStreet backstory, yeah I know, the poor thing
> 
> What do you think of an emeralds secrets X bnha story?  
> is that something you would want to see?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a build up okay?

4 years ago

 

Kawaii-chan and Midoriya sat on the beach. They had cleared out a small portion of it and turned it into their hideout. A perfect little place to hide from the world, hide from the pain. It was a calm cheerfully place.

 

Every so often, they'd make an upgrade. Like chairs, or a wall.(what they called a wall) Today seemed to be one of those days. " Izuku-sempi!" Midoriya looked over to the pink haired girl who was jumping up and down. " Come on! Kawaii-chans got something new" 

 

Midoriya got up and walked over to her. What was new this time? He stopped right in front of her. She was next to a simple white fridge. It was pretty beaten up. "What's up" he asked curiously. His eyes flicked from the appliance to the girl and back again. 

 

Kawaii-chan giggled at him. She threw the doors open to reveal, tons of food and snacks. " Tada" she smiled. Despite the outsides condensed, the inside was surprisingly clean. It was filled with cookies, chips, juice boxes, and other snacks. Kawaii-chan beamed at him. 

 

" Do you like it? Kawaii-chan remembers him saying he was hungry" kawaii-chan nod happily. Midoriya beams at her as tears overflow. " Thank you so much" he throws his arms. kawaii-chan giggled and hugged him back.

 

" Izuku-sempi was kawaii-chan's first friend. she just did what she thought would make him happy" she smile.  _ Is this friendship? _ Midoriya thought to himself while holding her closer.

 

Midoriya walked down the path that led to his home. 'i can't believe he actually said that! I know for a fact he cares. I wonder how stupid he'll feel when he sees how completely wrong he was. He might even be jealous of me. A perfect little angel' Midoriya was furiously muttering to himself. He wonders how Kawaii-chan gonna react when he tells her what kacchan said. She'll probably be mad. She was the only one who knew about the bullying. 

 

Being so lost in his head, Midoriya failed to see the sludge-like person coming from the sewers. " it must be my lucky day. a perfect vessel for hiding" Midoriya spun around to see him. "No thank you please" he opened his wings and tried to fly away. sadly fate wasn't fucking with him today because the slime man, person, thing grabbed his foot. " Why me!?" he cried as he was sucked in. He quickly put his wings away because A: they serve on purpose against the villain, and B: he'd rather not have sticky wings. No thank you.

 

" Don't struggle, I just need your body" The villain said. Midoriya tried to breathe around the sludge that was being shoved down his throat but that proved to be impossible. Must my death be so depressing? Midoriya thought to himself as the edges of his vision slowly faded into nothingness and his lungs burned with the lack of air being provided to them.

a yellow blur appeared. they were saying something but it was all muffled to Midoriya. he needs felt air hitting him and it felt like he was free. he couldn't think more onto it as he slipped fconcessionsness.

 

There was a slapping feeling on his cheek. " I don't wanna wake up" he groaned, turning away from said person.

 

" young man, I need to you wake up!" said a loud booming voice right in his ear. Midoriya frowned at the loudness. 

 

" Who on God's Green Earth is screaming like that…." Midoriya trailed off once he opened his eyes and sat up, he was face to face with All Might.  "A-All Might!" he sputtered. " Oh my God I'm so sorry for sassing you" he scrambled to his feet. he snatched the burned notebook of the ground and was pleasantly surprised to find ' _ All Might'  _ written in his book. "oh my God thank you so, so much" he cried. it was a little embarrassing to be crying in front of one of his biggest idol, but right now he couldn't care less.  

 

" It is perfectly fine. I advise you to see the doctor thought " All Might reassured, " Now I must be on my way" he turned his back to midoriya.

 

" Wait I need to ask you so much?" he shouts. _ No, he just needs to ask one thing. Can I be a hero without my quirk? _ All Might turns to him with a smile and gives him a thumbs up. " if you have a questions leave it on my page" 

 

All Might jumps away, not before Midoriya could hick a ride thought. " **_Ahhhhhhhhh"_ ** he screamed. The wind didn't hurt his face as much as it should thanks to his flying lesson. It was the height that scared him. "hey! I love my fans, but this is way too much" All Might said while trying to push him off his leg. 

 

" I'll die if I fall from here" he Cries. it's a lie, he could just fly. But, if he really was a quirkless kid he'd be dead. All Might should know this. " Land on a roof or something" he yells again. The moment they land, Midoriya hugs the ground. You'd think he'd get used to flying and being in the sky, but nope. Not him, life just hates him. 

 

" Young man that was very stupid" All Might scolds 

 

" I know" Midoriya states " it was very stupid, but I need to know…" here goes nothing " Can I be a hero without a quirk? I've always wanted to be like you, to be a hero, but I can't use my quirk. it'll just cause more trouble than it's worth. So, can I ever dream to be as great as you without my quirk?" he felt tears behind his closed eyes. when had he closed them? he opened his eyes but it was not All Might standing there but a skeleton like man with blond hair. "um…. who? why?" today was just not his day. First his notebook got burned, next he got told to go kill himself, he than almost died, and now he just spilled his heart out to an All Might imposter.

 

" Young man, I can assure you that i'm All Might" Midoriya gave him a sceptical look " You know how men at the pool puff out their chest? it's kinda like that" Midoriya nods. He'd rather not get into an argument with All Might. 

 

" How did this happen? If you don't mind me asking, of course!" Midoriya waves his hand around to prove a point. What point could he possibly prove with crazy hand movements, you ask? Fuck you

 

All Might lifts his shirt to reveal an ugly scar.  _ that is disgusting  _ Midoriya thinks to himself. I got this in a fight a couple years back, I had to get surgery a lot and he to get my stomach removed. I can only work for about three hours a day" Midoriya looked at him in disbelief.  

 

" And to answer your question, no" Midoriya's felt his breath hitched at those words "I'm sorry but it's just unrealistic. you'd be putting yourself in too much danger. being a hero without your quirk is pretty much impossible. If you still wanna help, you can become a poli. They don't get as much light but they help a lot. Just, you gotta be reasonable kid" with that, All Might left the roof.

 

Midoriya laughed to himself. So it was impossible to be a hero without his quirk. All Might said so himself. Looks like he'll have to deal with his quirk after all. A loud explosion knocked him out of his head. A villain fight? no caring anymore, Midoriya jumped over the railing of the building. once he was at least 20 feet from the ground he opened his wings he glided down into an ally. He quickly put his wings away again and ran to the fight seen.

 

He wasn't prepared for what he saw

 


	4. Chapter 4

There, in the middle of everything, was the slime villain. And in his grasp? Fucking Bakugou. Midoriya looked around frantically, why wasn't anyone helping? Couldn't they see he was dying? Midoriya locked eyes with him. They were filled with pain and fear. That was more than enough to snap midoriya in action. Grabbing a pencil out of his bag, Midoriya ran as fast as his body could carry him. He flung his bag over his shoulder, hitting the villain right in the eye. Than he stabbed his eye.

 

The pain made him let go of Bakugou just enough for him to breath. " What the fuck, deku!" Bakugou looked horrified and angry at the same time. " Why are you here?" the villain swatted at him, but Midoriya ducked.

 

" I don't know!" Midoriya half yelled " My legs just moved on their own" Midoriya grabbed his arm and pulling as hard as he could." I can't just let you die!"

  


" You'll pay for that" the villlain growled. He then grabbed bakugou's mouth again and shoved himself down his throat. Bakugou chocked violently, trying and failing to breathe. Midoriya lost control for the second time in his life. Bright, white angel wings appeared on his back, and a beautiful blue sword in his hands. Using the sword, he stabbed his other eye. He grabbed Bakugou, and with a big flap of his wings, he yanked him free. he flew about 10 feet in the air, his arms wrapped around bakugou's waste. He looked down to see All might swoop in and deliver the final blow.

 

' _DELAWARE SMASH'_ the sludge man was now splattered across the center,the force of the punch changing the weather to rain. To avoid getting his wings wet, Midoriya landed on the ground and his wings disappeared. It only took a moment for all three of them to be cornered. All might by reporters, Midoriya and Bakugou by praising pro's.

 

" Your bravery was amazing, young man. Though, it's illegal to use your quirk agest villains without a license, so don't do it again" they said. he couldn't tell if they were praising him or scolding him but he accepted it nonetheless. He could hear them pressing bakugou, without the scolding. He ignored the pain and grabbed his and left.

 

Midoriya decided to take the long, quite road home. " Deku!" he turned to see a familiar blond stocking over to him. "I didn't need your fucking help!" Midoriya rolled his eyes, and had to bite back a comeback. He then looked him in the eye. " And what the fuck was that?! Did you just pull a Quirk outta your as after 14 years? Or were you pitying me all this time?" bakugou finished with tears in his eyes.

 

Midoriya sighed. " Look, I can't tell you, not right now at least. But I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I didn't even want to use it back there. I'll explain, soon. Just please, give me time" he said calmly. He pleaded with his eye. Bakugou grumbled

 

" Tomorrow, after school. I better get an explanation" they both turned and walked away from each other.

 

I AM HERE!" Midoriya gasps as All might appears in his buff form, he then turns into his skeleton form with a splutter of blood.

 

" A-all might! wait, weren't you with a bunch of reporters?" Midoriya questions while handing him a tissue

 

All might accepts the tissue with a smile " I'm used to it by now, it's pretty easy to get away" Midoriya nods.

 

In all honestly he felt a little star struck seeing his idol just casually speaking to him and he felt like he had an million questions to ask but the greenette felt shy all of a sudden. Instead he continued to hands the skinny man tissues.

 

" I wanted to talk to you young……." all might trailed off, prompting Midoriya to tell him his name.

 

" Huh? Oh! Midoriya" he said quickly

 

" Young Midoriya, I wanted to thank you! You were the only one who helped. Every hero has a story" he say " Most say that their legs moved before before their mind. That's what happened to you, right?"

 

Tears Birm his eyes as he nodded dumbly, his hand clutching his chest. " YOU, can become a hero!" All might said, pointing at him. The sun setting behind him. Midoriya fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. After 14 years of being told he was worthless, he was finally told by the person he valued the most, what he wanted to hear all his life.

 

" I seem you worthy to inherit my power, my quirk to inherit." All might stated. Midoriya's head snapped up to look through him in prue confusion.

 

" I'm sorry, what?" he asked with a look of confusion.

 

" What's with that face?" all might laughed wholeheartedly. " it's a suggestion, don't worry. it's your choice." he made his way closer to Midoriya.

 

" What do you mean ' _inherit_ ' your power?" he asked, trying to look slightly less confused.

 

"  My power," All might started" The media called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost'. I constantly Dodge any questions with a funny joke. Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a thought of as a natural born, but the truth? my quirk was past on to me, like a torch "

 

" What?" he said, the confusion coming back full swing "How… what? how the frick does that even work? I'm not really surprised about the passing on of a quirk, but something this strong? How does something this strong even get pasted on. Wait a fucking minute," he stopped mumbling to look at all might " you said that power was past on to you? How?"

 

All might sighed "kid, you really like to instigate"  Midoriya blushed and looked away. " The power to transfer power, that is the quirk I inherited." all might said, sticking his hand out, palm up. " The name of my power is One _for All._ One person cultivates the power and then passes it to another person, who also cultivates it, then passes it on and it continues to grow as it gets passed along. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart" he finished as he clenched his hand.

 

" Why are you giving me something so great?" Midoriya asked

 

"I've been looking for a successor, and then, you jumped into action while the rest of us stood idly by." he looked at Midoriya with a serious expression" Even thought you said that your quirk would only hurt you, you were the most heroic out of anyone there" more tears spilled down Midoriya's freckled cheeks. " Will you accept my quirk?"

 

Midoriya nodded with a watery smile " Yes! I love do it!"

 

“Perfect! Starting next week I would be cultivating a schedule for you, we need to train your body to handle the power that comes with the quirk. But I must warn you young Midoriya it would be a long and difficult journey and would push you to your limit, but if you stick it out than you’ll be more than ready for the U.A entrance exam, are you ready to accept the challenge?” All might stuck out his hand and just for a second time slowed down for Izuku he was being given the opportunity to make his dreams come true and all might was practically handing him the world how could he ever say no? He reached out and he tried to will his hands from shaking before he grabbed all might hand and sealed his fate.

“Yes! I would do whatever it takes all might I’ll do you and every all for one user proud!” Midoriya had tears running down freckled cheeks but his voice was strong and steady.

All might smiled softly “ I have no doubt about that young Midoriya.”

_You’ll be the greatest of us all_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he always knew this day would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, Google docs said this was 1, 6 6 6 words.  
> °^°  
> ummmmm......... my own fucking story is cursed.  
> Fuuuuuuuuuuck my sorry, sorry life!

Midoriya had a stupid grin on his face as he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his front door. That ' _stupid grin_ ' fell when he opened the door, only to be met with his frowning mother. He already knew what this was about and racked his brain to try and find a way outta this ' _Fuuuuuuuuuuck my sorry, sorry life!/em >' he thought as she made a head jerk, signal to follower her._

 

 

He kicked off his shoes and followed. she lead them to the living room and sat down. Being the smart boy he was, Midoriya sat on the chair on the other side of the coffee table. _HA!_ " Izuku," she said sternly. " Mind telling me why I saw you on T.V today, _publicly_ using your quirk"

 

"kacchan, he was going to die" he said, staring into his mother's green eyes. They were sharp, but tired. " I had to do something. I've been learning to control this power for years, I can protect myself"

 

" You know the dangers of your quirk! you are just a little boy, you can't fly away from everyone who tries to hurt you." she sounded upset and Midoriya hated the fact he was the reason for that, but why couldn't she understand he was going to be a hero, and To do that he needed his quirk? " I know Katsuki was your friend since diapers, but he has been so mean to you lately, why would you save him?"

 

Midoriya stood so fast and suddenly the table in between them shook. " Why would I save him? Because he's my friend! Because that's what heroes do, they save the day, save people in need. Even people who don't deserve it" his shoulders shook with anger as he huffed, tears stinging his eye." I am 14, 15 in a couple months, You said yourself, that when I'm older, I can use my quirk. WELL GUESS WHAT, MOM? I'm older! I'm going to train and work harder than anyone for U.A. And yeah Mom, I'm going to have to tell kawaii-chan and kacchan about my quirk."  tears spilled down his freckled cheeks and he watched as they fell onto the wood floor. When he looked up, his mother was crying as well, hands covering her mouth as her shoulders trembled slightly.

 

His legs shook as he walked over, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around his mother's trembling figure, as she sobbed." I'm sorry izuku. I'm so sorry" he buried his head in her hair and she cried into his chest. closed his eyes, and couldn't help but think, this felt so much that night, long ago, when he was quirkless.

* * *

 

Midoriya sat on his bed, at to-fcuking-early-to-be-up o'clock, typing away on his phone. He was positive all might was A.)asleep or B.) doing literally anything but using his phone, but Midoriya decided it was best to be this at night-er actually, morning, so he'd at least see it while he was in school. after finishing the waaaaaaaaaay to long text message he hit send, made sure he actually hit send(because something bad DID NOT happen because he didn't actually hit the fucking send button)and turned off his phone. he flopped back onto his bed and pulled his covers up. in a matter of seconds, he was asleep, missing the text he received at 3:33am.

 

**Izuku m.**

_hi All Might! I probably should have texted you sooner but didn't so I'll text you now! I have something important to tell you. I know how you said that ofa must be kept a secret from everyone, but I have something to tell to. tomorrow after school I have to tell 2 people. my best friend, Kawaii-chan, and that boy I saved yesterday. I'm sorry but I have to! >n< . Kawaii-chan because she'd be able to tell if I'm lying, and I'm going to tell her about my angle quirk, same goes for kacchan. I've known him since before I could talk. If anyone deserves to know, it's these two. I'm sorry, but I have to. goodnight _

_read✓_

 

**all might**

_young Midoriya, I appreciate you telling me beforehand. I understand your predicament. if you trust them, I trust them._

_good night, my boy._

 

* * *

 

Midoriya dragged his tired Body through the school Gates, trying to think of a good way to avoid attention from his classmates. it seems everyone seen that news clip. Bakugou's mom even called last night wondering what happened, and about Midoriya's _new_ quirk. It was almost funny that he, the body with a quirk villain's would kill to have, was going to receive another secretive quirk. He groaned as he pushed the door to his class open. He didn't know wether to be surprised or annoyed that no one even batted an eye as he walked to his seat. _Old habits die hard, huh?_ he thought, taking out his notebook and pen as their teacher walked in to start the lesson. Normally, Midoriya loved how fast the school day seemed to go, but considering he had the face to people demanding answers, he'd rather say in class a little longer. But when the last bell rang, and the teacher left, all he could do was silently curse, as Bakugou was at his desk in seconds, looking down right pissed. " I better get some fucking answers, deku. Right-fuckig-now. I gave you a full day" he barked, grabbing the attention of a few others. Midoriya, infact, could not hold back his rising levels of sassy on this fine Tuesday afternoon.

 

" First of all, can you, like, wait 2 seconds for me to even put my fucking pencil down?" Midoriya could hear students gasp and Bakugou's surprised face was priceless. Oh, how he wishes he could snap a photo. " second, you actually didn't give me a _full_ day, I still have 40 minutes. Which is just enough time for me to pack up, change, and head to meet our guest. So _ka-chan,_ no, I will not give you some answers, Right now." Midoriya felt like his face was gonna rip with how wide he was grinning. Bakugou just stared, wide-eyed at the freckled boy before just turning around and going back to his seat.

 

Midoriya closed his eyes for a second and willed the smile off his face. He then proceeded to pack his things. He stood up, and Bakugou came over to him, grumbling under his breath. Midoriya rolled his eyes at Bakugou's display of childishness, and they both left the class.

 

Once they were off of school grounds, Midoriya began to laugh at their classmates confused faces. " What the fuck is so funny, deku" Bakugou's snarled, looking annoyed as ever

 

" Well, for one, the surprised look you gave me earlier," insert sputtering Bakugou here " and the look on our classmates" Bakugou showed his rare, small closed lip smile. And good, how he missed days like these where him and Bakugou would play together and take long walks in the forest. they eventually made it to his house and he quickly ran inside to change into a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a Aaron themed hoodie. He heard his mother say good luck as he ran out the door.

 

Bakugou made a face at him, he guessed he did dress allot differently then people would think. He pulled out his phone and wasn't even surprised to see the amount of texts from kawaii~chan. He quickly typed to meet at the beach. He then pulled up another contact.

**Izuku m.**

Hi! If it's not to much trouble, can u meet me and my friends at the beach, the one covered in trash. I feel they'll understand better if you tell them. O^O. Tell me soon!

 

He then pocketed the cellphone and continued the quiet walk. When they arrive at the beach, bakugou was extremely confused, or that's what Midoriya thought. " What the hell is this?" He growled, grabbing Midoriya's shirt. " What the fuck you tryna pull, deku?"

 

" Hey!" came a high pitched shout, and Midoriya turned to see a familiar pink haired girl walking towards them " Let him go" she walked up to the both of them and roughly pushed Bakugou away from Midoriya. she glared at the blond as he returned to stare.

 

" Who the fuck do you think you are, cat face!" Bakugou snarled, tiny Sparks popping from his Palm's. Midoriya sighed and checked to new message he got from all might. it was a short, simply response, telling him he was on his way. He smiled and put his phone away once again to try and stop the fight that was inevitably going to happen.

 

" It doesn't matter who I am. You are messing with my friend, and I'd appreciate if you just left him alone" kawaii-chan growled in response, roughly Grabbing his arm. Midoriya was now aware of her rising anger level, and his own. Why Couldn't they both just **_S_ ** **H** **_U_ ** **T** **_U_ ** **P** **_?_ **

 

" GUYS!" both of them looked at him, Slightly surprised at his Shouting. " Can you guys stop fighting! Both of you, shut up! Kacchan leave her alone, she was only protecting me, and kawaii-chan stop provoking him!" He let out an angered Huff. Neither of them could respond, as this was the first time either of them had ever seen the boy so upset.

 

Midoriya took a deep breath, calming himself. " I need you guys to listen to me, and what you hear today is not to be told to anyone outside of the people involved, okay"

 

Bakugou seemed to get over his shook first, and looked absolutely puzzled. " The people involved? Who are these people?"

 

" _HAHAHA_ " came a booming laughter. A large, muscular, blond man dropped from the sky and landed next to Midoriya. Bakugou and kawaii-chan gaped at him, and Midoriya couldn't help the smile on his face.

  
" I'm so glad you could make it, all might! let's go over everything, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hate me yet? good!  
> I'm genuinely sorry, I know how to feel. but I just can't help it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Midoriya, Bakugou, Kawaii-chan, and All might sat in the slightly cleaned part of the beach. It was pretty funny watching how Bakugou and Kawaii-chan were acting, looking at All Might in his new form. They weren't told much yet so the must've been pretty confused. They then turned their attention to him, now all of them were looking at him, waiting for him to start. It was almost funny, he'd asked all might to come to help him explain, but even all might was clueless to his birth quirk. He mentally prepared himself as he began to explain.

 

" Let's start with the most important thing, my quirk," he started, taking a deep breath. " My quirk is called Irene's quirk, weird as it sounds. It can not be passed on via DNA, rather, it's a jump quirk. It sticks with one person till their death, than jumps to someone else. People who have had Irene's quirk, sometimes even get other quirks, since its not with them since birth. There are even people who have the second joint in their pinky that have had it.

 

It's a very complicated quirk, as it has many components. So much so that I don't even understand it all. From what I've experience, I can summon a sword, and my wings. I'm aware that Irene, is also very aware of what I am doing, and can even communicate with me sometimes. While she's made it clear enough we share this body, she hasn't enter feared as of now."

 

" Irene?" Kawaii-chan asked, confusion clear on her face " Who is Irene?"

 

" Oh?" Midoriya perks up, it was actually pretty fun to talk about all the stuff he's kept inside. " Irene is a goddess, from about 2,000 years ago. it's actually a huge debate between the Irene believers if she was actually the first person with a quirk. One strange thing is that most of the people who have had he quirk, were either in her blood line or just straight up descendents. I'm actually a descendents myself.

 

But back to the quirk, the things the doctors have told me include, extreme healing and Even the ability to see the past or future, though I'm very unsure about the whole future thing." he finished, taking a deep breath.

 

" That…..was a lot" Bakugou said after a few minutes of silence. Midoriya chuckled and nodded.

 

" Imagine having to actually deal with this confusing mess of a quirk." he shook his head. Good grief, why did his quirk have to be so complicated?

 

" Young Midoriya," All might said, catching Midoriya's attention " When we first met, you said your quirk was only more trouble than it's worth, but from what I'm hearing it sounds like an amazing quirks with no drawbacks. So please tell me what it's trouble is?" he asked calmly, kawaii-chan and Bakugou nodding as well.

 

Midoriya cringed, he knew he'd have to tell them but he was still scared All might would drop him on the spot." Well, it does have drawbacks, I just haven't experienced any yet. all I know is I get very tired, and could even pass out." he said, waving his hand, trying to buy himself more time." Because of its powers, villain's all around the globe are searching for it. And if they find me..." he didn't need to finish, as all their faces said their own understanding. Despite this, he continued to talk.

 

" The Irene Quirk is obtained through a relic. The only other way to get this quirk is to have the relic. The relic….. is inside of me. If anyone wanted this power..."

 

"...They would have to kill you for it " Bakugou finished. Midoriya nodded slowly, analyzing their reactions.

 

" That news report was aired all across Japan." Kawaii-chan said, staring at him with worry.

 

Midoriya nodded again. " I've been taking training since I was 8, I'm capable of protecting myself." He said sharply, leaving now room to argue. He did _not_ want to deal with anyone saying it was _too dangerous_ to become a hero.

 

He stood up and stretched, hand above his head. He needed to get all the attention of that topic. " Soooooo, all might, one for all?" he said, plopping back down into the sand. A self satisfied grin on his face at All Might's disheveled one.

 

" Young Midoriya! you shouldn't push that on me so fast." he yelped, blood spilling out.

 

" Gha! All Might, your bleeding" Kawaii-chan and Bakugou yelled in unison. Midoriya playfully rolled his eyes and handed him a handkerchief.

 

" It's from a fight a couple years back. You haven't heard of it since I did everything in my power to keep it underwrap. I was horribly injured and lost my stomach. I can only do 3 hours of hero work a day." All Might explained

 

the two of them calmed down slightly. " Okay," kawaii-chan mumbled " but what's this One for all?"

 

All Might sat up straight. " One for All, it is my quirk. there has been many speculations of what my quirk could be, but the real name is one for all." he said " one for all is a special quirk that cannot be passed on through genes, rather DNA. As I said I'm very injured and my days are becoming limited. Midoriya here," he made a vege hand jester at the greenette. " Will be given my quirk. And for the next 10 months he will be training to accommodate my quirk, thought it should take much as he does has a little muscle. He has chosen to tell you his so please, do not repeat anything you've heard  today."

After the two of them nodded, All might stood. " By the way, call me Toshinori in public" with that, he powered into his hero form, and with a quick goodbye, he left.

 

The three of them sat in Silence. Finally Midoriya stood up and yawned. " Well guys, that was a lot" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. " I guess it's time to go home"

 

" w-what?!" kawaii-chan asked in confusion, jumping up.  " We just found out about this!"

 

Midoriya nodded " and we can talk tomorrow, now please, I'm very tired" with a sigh, they both agree and let Midoriya go home.

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya quickly walked into his house and went straight to his room. " Fuck….." he groaned as he tore off the tight binder strapped to his chest. He took a shaking breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His chest was still purple and blue from the day prior. He moaned in pain as he flopped onto his bed. " _Moooooooom~_ " he called " How do you live with boobs?"

  
His mother walked in, a tray of chocolate and juice in hand. she smiled softly as she sat at the foot of the bed. " Don't worry, honey. Just  few more months and you'll be able to get top surgery" she handed him a chocolate and he grachisly took it. He smiled and hugged her, careful not to bump his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I was thinking about changing izuku's hero name so it has something to do with Aphmau. I'm not sure what I want so could you help?  
> I'd also appreciate a quirk and hero name for kawaii-chan.  
> I made him trans because I low-key like the idea of Midoriya get pregnant just like Aphmau.  
> what do you think? should Todoroki be his Aaron?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the worse chapter I've ever written in my intire life. I'm so sorry.

Inko sat in the living room, working on the bill she had to pay. As she was about fall asleep, the phone rang. She jump up from her half asleep state and, with her quirk, brought the phone to herself. 

_ click _

**" Mrs Midoriya speaking, how may I help you?"**

**" Evening Inko. I love how formal you have become."**

**" Hisashi?"**

**" Inko, we speak in words, not names, silly bunny."**

**" H-hey! it's just been so long!"**

**" I know, I'm just so busy with work. it feels like I barely have time to sleep!"**

**" I know how you feel, the hospital is very busy."**

**" But hey! guess what? I got a whole month of to come visit you and izuki!"**

**" Really? A month? When you be coming- wait… You're outside, aren't you?"**

**" Maybe~"**

_ click _

With a sigh, Inko tossed the phone to the other chair and stood. She walked through the hall and glanced at the clock handing on the wall.  _ 4:29am.  _ She grabbed the door handle and opened it. Standing outside her home was a man with unruly back hair, freckled skin, and Crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her sheepishly

 

" Good morning, Inko" the man, named hisashi Midoriya, said.

 

" I want to be mad at but..." Inko mumbled, voice so low, hisashi almost didn't hear her. " I've just missed you so much." she threw her arms around him as a watery smile flashed across her face. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

 

He kicked off his shoes as they walked into the house, dropping the bags by the kitchen and plopping themselves onto the couch. Inko smiled at him as he stretched. 

 

" It's been years since we've last saw each other." inko grind, sinking into the couch

 

"Honesty, being a undercover hero is probably the hardest type of hero you could be. That was the hardest case i've ever had." He smiled, enjoying the peace that was the midoriya household. Inko nodded.

 

" Where is Laurence?" Hisashi had adopted Laurence a few years back in one of his cases, he was subjected to a lot of human experiments. 

 

" He wanted to stay with his friends for a little bit, his plane should arrive tomorrow." Into nodded. Happy just to have have her husband around after 10 years of cases back to back. " Anyways, how has our izuki been doing? School, did she ever get her quirk?" 

 

Inko grimaced at the use of 'izuki' and 'she'

"Well, izuki decided to become a trans boy." Hisashi blinked at her in surprise as she continued. " Its now Iz _ uku _ and please use him/his pronouns. " She held her breath, hoping that Hisashi loved izuku the way  **he** was. 

 

Hisashi smiled brightly, nodding. Inko could see he was holding back tears and laughed softly. " I guess i got two sons now, huh?" She shook her head at his crazy antics as he began to mumble.

 

"And to answer your other question," She interrupted " Yes, izuku developed his quirk. It's a angle quirk actually" she said proundy. To her surprise, hisashi jumped up, taking her in his arms and spinning them around.

 

"Thank you Inko, You've made me the happiest man alive today" he smiled brightly at her and she smiled back. He set her down as they continued to talk. Anything that can to mind they shared until they both passed out. 

* * *

 

Midoriya woke up to slightly soreness in his chest. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to wear his binder today, so he grabbed a few sports bras and hoped it would work  enough. Grabbing his uniform, Midoriya walked into the bathroom and took a shower. While in the shower, the smell of pancakes filled the house. Midoriya smiled as he got dressed and walked into the kitchen. What he did not expect to see was his father standing there with his mother laughing as they both made breakfast together.

 

"What…." he muttered under his breath, thought that seemed to be enough to catch their attention. His dad looked to him, with a slight star stuck look before smiling softly at him.

 

"Good morning, dear. Care to join us for breakfast before school?" he said cheerfully. Midoriya just gaped at him.

 

"Izuku dear, it's rude to stare. Come sit and we'll explain." Inko said, mosining to the table. Midoriya nodded dumbly and walked over to sit at the table. His parents joined him. 

 

"So, your back?" Midoriya asked shyly, grabbing a fork and stabbing it into his pancakes.

 

"Yup, I'll be staying here for a month as a cool down from work. Inko and I had a talk and I've made the decision to resign my post in america and move back here permanently. I'll be taking up a job offer in U.A starting next entrance exam." Hisashi finished, smiling proundy.

  
Midoriya just stared at him. His dad was Coming back to live with them? And he was gonna work at U.A?? It was a relatively calm breakfast, and soon Midoriya left for school. This was gonna be a long 10 months, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slower because I already have 10 other works and I know I need to chill. you'll probably see allot of my works out hold


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i

Sweat dripped down his face and soaked his clothes as he pulled at the ropes. What were through ropes tied too? A fucking refrigerator with All Might on it, that's what! He gave another sharp tug, but when it did nothing, he gave in. "Fuck it!"

Izuku flopped, face first, into the sand. Nope, nope, and nope. "Come now, young Midoriya!" All might said in a booming voice.

"There's no way I'm gonna move a fridge, let alone the 600-pound man too!" Midoriya grumbled, half glaring at him. "And why am I doing this?"

.

"Well for 1, I'm actually 564 pounds. And, young midoriya, your body isn't ready for my quirk."

"Excuse me? But you said I was Worthy?" Midoriya was extremely confused and sad. What was all might going on about?

" I said you are worthy of my power, but your body isn't ready. If you aren't prepared, the power will blow your limbs off." All might said.

"What!" He cried out. Blow his limbs off? Just how powerful is this quirk? Or how weak was he?

"Yes! The next ten months you shall be cleaning of this Beach!" After snapping a picture, he crushed the refrigerator.

Izuku picked himself from the ground, brushing the sand from his clothes. _**'This is gonna be a long 10 months, don't overwork yourself.'**_ Echoed the filmler voice of Irene in his head. _'Yep, got I won't_ ' he thought back.

All Might pulled out a thick packet and handed it to izuku. He stared at the pristine white paper, The American Dream plan, was printed in big, bold lettering. 'Holy shit all might is American confirmed, confirmed.

"Remember, to get Stronger, eating and sleeping are key parts." All might boomed. Izuku smiled and nodded firmly. Putting the paper down, Izuku made his resolve.

"Let's do this," he said with a new found determination. "I won't let you down.' He walked over to another piece of trash and began working again, barely even sparing a glance to the two figures on the opposite side of the beach. If he was gonna be a hero, he was gonna work hard for it!

* * *

 

Kawaii~chan sighed as she placed more food into the basket. She looked up just in time to watch Izuku throw himself to the ground. She silently chuckled at him. Stealing a glance, she saw bakugou sitting on the sand, drinking water. Help would be wonderful, considering he was supposed to be helping her. "Could bakugou-san help kawaii~chan with all this food?" She wiped her forehead. Crimson orbs glared at her.

"You and shitty deku put all this food here, not me" he snarled. Kawaii~chan stood her ground. No way was she gonna let him boss her around.

"Why does it matter who put it Here? All might said to clear it out. And would you stop calling izuku~senpai deku! He's clearly not worthless!"

Bakugou gritted his teeth. He crushed the bottle in his hand. Standing, he stalked over to her, glaring down at the cat girl. She crossed her arms and glared right back.

"Listen here you cat freak, No one fucking bosses ME around. I'll talk to deku How-fucking-ever I want! I'm gonna be number 1 regardless of if deku has two fancy quirks!" Sparks flew from his palms. Kawaii~chan growled in frustration. How dare he! Did he honestly think that?

"Oh, boy do I have something to say to you!" She started in a threatening to toan. "Let's start with this, you're gonna be bossed around in your life, so fucking get over your ego. Next, learn some goddamn respect! And finally, you'll never be number 1 like All Might if all you do is put others down and act as a villain!" She panted heavily, keeping her gases locked with his. The blond stepped back, seemingly surprised. She took the chance to continue.

"Don't you feel at least even a little regret? He was forced to be quirkless, and instead of being an understanding friend, you bullied him!" She felt the thickness in the air, crushing her and making it hard to breathe. it felt like someone had her lungs in their hands, their grip growing ever tighter.

"It's a hero's job to protect the weak, to make sure they're okay. Welcome to the real world, the real, sick, filthy world we've been brought into!" Kawaii-chan was actually shedding tears. She had felt so emotional about Izuku's bullying and she was finally letting it all out. Bakugou stared at her with wide eyes, tears just barely there.

"S-shut up, you-" bakugou stumbled over his words. His glare became weak and he turned away from her, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Golden eyes lingered on his back. ' _Take the chance._ **'**

With bated breath, Kawaii~chan stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his torso, lightly resting her head on his back. "Bakugou~san…" she croaked weakly. _'Don't pull away, don't pull away'_

"Wha-get off me!" bakugou went rigid under her and he sucked in a quick breath of surprise. She took a deep breath. This was her chance to gain some sort of friendship with the blond, even if it wasn't as strong as her and Izuku

"It's okay to be wrong sometimes, to make a mistake. Crying doesn't mean your weak," Kawaii~chan muttered quietly. Silence enveloped the space around them. Finally, Bakugou turned around to face her, red meeting gold.

"Thanks, I guess… No one's ever been that real to me before… Just- don't say anything to Deku!" Bakugou's face was dusted a light pink. Kawaii~chan snorted in amusement but agreed nonetheless.

"Whatever Katsu-chan says, but This fridge isn't gonna clean itself." she walked away, ignoring the grumbles of 'I ain't give you permission to use my first name.' Maybe, just maybe, Bakugou was as much as a lost cause as she first thought.

* * *

 

Izuku sighed in relief as he put down the last piece of trash. Danm, if he even had a tiny thought of him being in fit, he was extremely wrong. " Okay, I think that's enough for today, young Midoriya. You did very well." All might gave him a thumbs up in his Skeletor form. Midoriya gave him a half smile.

"Thanks, small might." Izuku's brain was too fried from working to thinking about what he just said to the number 1 hero. All might become an interesting color of red at that moment though. He sputtered, blood spraying.

"S-small might!?" he choked out. Izuku might as well been in a cartoon with the comical way red seemed to just rise on his face. ' ** _Well than_..'** Izuku sputtered, flailing his arms desperately.

"N-no! I-i'm so sorry! It just slipped out! Ididntmeantopleasedontbemad!"All might chuckled, cutting of his rambles. He placed a hand on his head and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry. You can call me Yagi when we're out in public." Izuku nodded, taking in a deep breath. All mi- Yagi gave him a big smile. "Okay, now that we're done, I think you should go get your friends." izuku leaned to the side to look around him. Kawaii~chan and Bakugou were doing some sort of sparing.

"Okay, See you later Yagi-san!" with a wave, izuku jogged over to his friends. Once he was close enough, he shouted and waved his arm frantically. The two stopped to look at him. He came to a stop once he was in front of him.

"Hi izuku~senpai, how was training?" Kawaii~chan asked a little breathlessly.

"As good as training's gonna get," izuku shrugged, but a devilish smile crossed his face. "But I see you two are getting along. I'm almost jealous"

"Wha-?" Kawaii-chan squeaked, her face becoming a bright pink. Bakugou grumbled.

"It was nothing, don't make a big deal outta it dumb deku" Bakugou crossed his arms and huffed. Izuku just snorted. _' **At least they're somewhat friends**_ '  Irene softly muttered, her voice carrying a hint of amusement.

"Well," izuku drawled, "if you two are done, I think that's enough training g for one day, eh?"

"Yep! Kawaii~chan has to go home now, bye!" Kawaii~chan quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed off the beach, not looking back.

Bakugou huffed out, glaring at her as left the beach. Izuku smiled brightly at the blond. "See ya, kacchan. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Bakugou stayed silent as izuku too began to return home.

Quietly, almost a whisper, but just loud enough that the greenett could hear it, bakugou spoke. "See ya, izuku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 1 am I wrote this in one sitting.

Izuku groaned as his all might alarm clock went off, disturbing his perfectly good sleep. 

 

_ It's time to get up! It's time to get up its ti- _

 

With a click, he turned the alarm off. It was one of his days off. Meaning he didn't have to get up right now. But after nearly 2 months of training with all might, he had become used to the early rising and it almost felt wrong to sleep in.

 

He softly whined and turned over before  opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. ' **_Maybe you should just go back to sleep, you've been working pretty hard_ ** ' Irene said softly, her voice lacking its usual echo.

 

' _ Maybe, but I'm so used to this. And did I ever tell you it's weird when you talk normally?'  _

 

The woman in his head snorted in amusement, seemingly enjoying herself.  **_It feels nice to talk like this. And if your gonna be awake, at least be productive. Why don't you practice flying, since you suck at it?_ ** ' she quipped. Izuku was sure if he could see her she'd be smirking. 

 

Izuku rolled out of bed, almost stepping on the sleeping body on his floor. His stepbrother launchen. He was staying with them while his father was back in America, signing a bunch of stuff to officially move agencies. The boy was interesting to say the least. 

 

Irene had some sort of connection to him from her time as a normal person. Though he doesn't know if she counts as a normal person. He looked back down to the boy and shook his head. He walked to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts before moving to the bathroom. 

 

He splashed his face with water, letting the cool liquid drip down his face.  _ Let's do this'' _ . He quickly got his clothes on, writing a note to his mother and leaving it on the kitchen table. He left the house, jogging down to the boardwalk, smiling as the sun began to rise, painting the sky a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and pinks. 

 

The beach slowly came into view. It still looked a mess, but it was slowly coming together. He descended the wooden stairs that led to the beach. His hand hovered over the trash as he passed by, internally cursing whoever put all this trash here.  _ 'Who in the fresh fuck put a fucking truck in the ocean, and how did it end up here? People like this are the reason sea life is dying'  _ He thought bitterly as he stopped in front of a beaten down pick-up truck. He moved on, silently commenting on random pieces of trash he walked by. Finally, he stopped at a clearing. He had a good view of the ocean and the beautiful sunrise.

  
  


"Beautiful" he muttered, stopping for a moment to just take it all in. He felt so at peace, it was strange. He took a deep breath, the salty, crisp morning air invading his lungs and filling him with warmth. 

 

" Shall we get started?" Came a familiar echo. Though this time the voice wasn't in his head, but right behind him. He wiped around to find a short woman a few feet behind him. She had long, black hair that cast a shadow over her eyes. She wore a white dress that stopped below the knee, and a dark blue shoulder vest, the edges lined with gold trim. A hood sat atop her head. She had chocolate colored skin, and despite the echo, her voice a surprising soft.

  
  
  


"I-irene?" He gasped, taking a hesitant step forward. She nodded. "How? I thought…. I didn't think….. What?" He was unable to form a single intelligent sentence. How In the world was she able to do that?

 

"To start, you knew since day one that we "shared" your body. But I am my own entity. I'm capable of separating from you, but I've just never seen the need." She explained, hands clasped together in front of her.

 

Izuku could only nod dumbly. It had never even crossed his mind something like this could happen. He took another deep breath, calming himself from the shock. "So," he said slowly, "you're gonna teach me to fly?"

 

"Well, let's start with hovering. You already know the basics I presume." Izuku nodded, and Irene lowered her hood to rest on her shoulders. The shadow disappeared, revealing big brown eyes. Irene smiled. "So, show me what you have down already." the echo in her voice was gone, leaving a kind, sweet voice instead.

 

Izuku huffed. He summoned his wings, their unnatural glow a little too bright for 6 in the morning. He closed his eyes, regulating his breathing before giving a big flap, lifting himself a few feet into the air. He fluttered there, smiling proudly. Irene gave him a thumbs up.

 

"Very nice. Now try moving back and forth." he pushes himself forward in the air.  _ Damn flying is harder than I remember it being _ ' with difficulty, he managed to perform the requested tasks. After a few more tricks, irene deemed today's lessons over. He landed, more tired than he thought he'd be from a few flying lessons. 

 

"Flying takes a lot of effort and is equal to running.” Irene informed, sensing his tiredness. "You did very well. Can we head home now, though, I get hungry too you know!" She punched his shoulder playfully, giggling happily. He gave her a dopey smile, ruffling her hair.

 

"Ya know, I expected you to be a lot taller In person" he teased the woman. She stood at a tiny size of 5.2, a few inches shorter than izuku himself. She squeaked, her face becoming a bright red. "If I'm broccoli then you're a potato." He stuck his tongue out childishly. Irene huffed before turning and walking away.

 

With a 'hey!' He quickly caught up to the blushing brunette. She didn't seem all that hurt, and for that he was grateful. Didn't mean he wasn't gonna still call her that. He felt kind of uncomfortable with all the attention they got on the way home. With Irere's natural beauty and the way Izuku seemed to just glow, everyone just couldn't keep their eyes to themselves.

 

Despite being about a million years old, Irene looked to be 16. Baby face and cute voice. She was even on most of the latest trends and such. Though izuku suspected she just saw what he saw half the time. 

 

They finally arrived at his house and she tensed, probably scared. Before she could return to whatever place she was before, he grabbed her arm.

 

"Don't worry. My mom will understand pretty quickly, and Laurence will only hit on you a little." This earned him a hard smack to the back of the head. "I was joking! And didn't you say you were hungry? When was the last time you ate?"

 

Irene huffed, looking down to her black flats. "I don't remember" she muttered. Izuku ruffled her hair once more before he entered his home. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Irene pull her hood back up.

 

"Morning!" He called as he toed off his shoes. When irene didn't follow, he nudged her side. He gave her a pass. Back in her era, they didn't take off their shoes unless sleeping, and she didn't usually use her physical form. As they entered the kitchen, he saw his mother and step-brother sitting at the table. 

 

"I'll never understand how you can just wake up that early and- who is that?" Laurence stopped short to stare at the woman beside him. 

 

Into arched an eyebrow. "New friend? You should've told me you were bringing over a  guest.” Izuku rubbed his neck sheepishly. Irene took a step forward, bowing slightly. 

 

"I apologize for the inconvenience." She said in that echoing voice. Into seemed taken aback. She shook her head quickly, getting up.

 

"No worries. I don't mind, really." She waved her arms. Irene, stood straighter, a soft smile playing off her lips.

 

"Mom, Laurence, this is Irene. She's the one I shared my body with." Izuku explained. Inko nodded. 

 

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Irene-san" into bowed, surprising Irene. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

 

Irene nodded, moving to sit at the table. Inko served her a plate of pancakes. Izuku jabbed her with his shoulder. "My moms pancakes are the best. Prepare yourself, mentally." he whispered.

 

She cocked her head in his direction, and he assumed she rolled her eyes or something of the like. He turned the other way, huffing loudly.

 

"Why do I feel like you’re having a conversation in your head or something" Laurence muttered, gesturing to them with his fork.

 

"No, just being silly" irene said as she took a bite of the food. She froze for a second before practically melting in her seat.

 

"You okay, dear?" Inko asked in a worried voice. Irene nodded, taking another big bite.

 

"I'm more than okay!" She squeaked, causing izuku to snicker. "I haven't eaten in who knows how long and this is the best thing ever!" She smiled cheerfully and even though her hood was still up, izuku could clearly see her eyes sparkling in happiness. ' _ Cute _ ' Izuku couldn't help but think as he watched her.

* * *

 

Izuku felt like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time as he dumped his final load of trash into the trunk of a truck. He worked hard, ten months of studying, training, and learning more about his quirk. Ten months, and he finally managed to clean the entire beach, just hours before the entrance exam. He felt a giddy feeling in his chest. He turned to look at Irene, sitting calmly on the sand by the ocean. 

 

He quickly scaled a tall pile of cars, looking over the pearly white sand of the beach. The clean beach. Below him, Irene gave him a quizzical look, silently questioning what in the ever loving fuck was he doing up there. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, he let out a long, loud scream. He finally stopped, feeling lightheaded and out of breath. Irene's 'what the heck?' Was granted. Izuku felt his feet give out beneath him.  _ Well fruitcake. Irene help me!  _ he thought quickly. Luckily, before he could crash against the sand, he was caught by the strong arms of all might. He sighed in relief as he was gently placed on his feet.

 

"Izuku!" Irene shouted, running up to him. "I say this with the utmost care, but what the heck?!" She asked exasperated. Izuku could only shrug. All might seemed surprised by her presence. Irene met his eyes, feeling his discomfort. "Irene" she said simply, before walking away to sit back on the beach, out of ear rang. 

 

"I'm proud of you young Midoriya! Not only have you cleaned this whole beach, you've even gained better control of your own quirk!" All might boomed. "I deem you ready for my power!"

 

He plucked a single hair from his head. "Eat this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this, thanks bate. Also I'd like u to know I wrote this all in one sitting. Chapters should bw coming quicker now, I can't promise but i should be able to do two chapters a month, since its summer. I might even be able to pre-write some of them. 
> 
> But anyways hoped you enjoyed, leave a kudos on your way out and if you have time come say hi in the comments. See ya next time, bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment~ even if its just a simple 'hello!'  
> I'll try to reply to them as soon as I can  
> I have a discord now, hmu  
> @lol-bnhawatcher#9539  
> [i have a channel, ya know](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCh4sDIo0lQkxYlhaWuq5zQ?view_as=subscriber)  
> if you have any ship idaes, plz leave them down below


End file.
